The Curse: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 The Cyclops began to stand as he angrily clutched his bleeding stomach. I saw Caleb’s disbelieved look as he gaped at the rising form of the Cyclops. “I thought he’ll be gone!” I practically yelled in doubt. Caleb shook his head and gulped, “That was ''supposed to happen.” “But it didn’t!” I cried. Then, a golden arrow passed between our heads, hitting the Cyclops straight in the heart before it could move an inch near us. The Cyclops fell at the impact of the arrow on his chest. He knelt by one knee and staggered on trying to take away the arrow. I heard running footsteps around the hall behind us. I dared look back and saw a boy and a girl. The girl looked about 14 with half-open pale green eyes, long curly blonde hair with a sleepy look on her face. While the boy seemed 16 or 17, he had glossy sandy hair with the deepest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. The boy carried a golden bow, an ivory colored quiver behind his back filled with golden arrows. An image entered my mind: The boy positioning himself, perfectly at ease as he placed his bow and arrow and with one quick beat he let go and the arrow flew soundlessly towards the Cyclops. “Pierce it with your sword!” Caleb instructed me. I fell back, afraid to do his demand. The Cyclops had fallen on his side now, staggering at the pain. I incredulously walked towards him, my sword in hand while the sound of Caleb’s shouts and footsteps rang in my head. ''Kill Him. I heard a voice say. A familiar voice of woman spoke. Kill him, you can do it. '' Instinctively, I ran towards the Cyclops, jumped off from the ground and landed on his stomach as my sword pierced his heart. An audible crunching sound was heard from his chest. I took my sword out of his chest, untainted by any signs of blood. I stared at the Cyclops. It wasn’t moving anymore. I decided kick its leg, ''nothing. Touch its arm with my sword, No response. Then, it began to disintegrate. I watched as the Cyclops’ body start to fade away dark ashes. Good Job. The voice said again. Impulsively I looked around me, trying to find who spoke. Yet, no one was there. At that moment I noticed my birthmark stopped glowing and my sword was starting to disappear, out of shock, I accidentally let go of it, but the sword didn’t hit the ground – rather it turned into blue smoke and vanished. “Jada.” Caleb called me, I turned towards him and saw the other two help him sit down and rest his back on the wall, “This is Akio Altair, son of Apollo and Isleen Lurdes, daughter of Hypnos.” “Apollo?” I said, “Hypnos? Umm, Hi.” I waved at them awkwardly. Akio smiled at me, his eye bright, “Hello.” He said. “Jada, we’re demigods.” Caleb said after a beat in a serious tone. “Demigods?” I asked incredulously, “Are you okay, Caleb? It seems you’re taking Greek Mythology way seriously---” “No!” He cut me off, “I’m serious, Jada. Why can’t you believe me after slaying a Cyclops?” I clenched my jaw. Was he right? He was. I ''just did ''slay a Cyclops. Saw him turn into ashes, saw my weird birthmark glow in blue light, saw and held a glowing, sparking blue sword that looked like it was made of lightning. “You’re saying a ''myth ''is real? Yeah, I know what I saw. But you guys can’t expect me to believe ---” “Yes, we do.” Akio muttered, “We ''expect ''you to believe. You’re like us, Jada. You’re a demigod.” I walked around, unsure of what to think when I heard a snore. I stared at the pretty blonde girl lying on her side, fast asleep. I raised a brow and looked at Caleb and Akio. “What’s going on?” I asked. “Don’t worry. She’s a daughter of Hypnos, sleep runs in the family.” Akio said to me in a peaceful voice as he smiled down at Isleen’s sleeping form. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis